Galactik Football The Snow Kids Twins
by DayZ2000
Summary: D'jok has a twin sister that joins him on his adventures in space. But along the way her past will come back to haunt her along with new relationships and hardships.


On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux, a powerful, magical energy, here on Akillian we call it the breath. The flux is so strong that it had to be banned except in galactik football, the most spectacular sport in the universe. But 15 years ago a mysterious explosion rocked akillian and swept the breath away and destroyed our chances in the galactik football cup. 15 years without a decent team, now nothing but snow and ice. Now hope lives again, young new players to revive the breath of Akillian. Our fate is in their hands.

Arch backs up only a few steps as usual, the crowded is holding its breath. We might be about to witness an unprecedentED killian victory. Arch takes a few steps towards the ball, his body engulfed in the familiar blue breath of the Akillian players. He kicks the ball and the crowd goes silent in anticipation. But in mid air the ball appears to freeze and smashes apart completely when the shadows goalkeeper attempts to catch it. The stadium remains silent with confusion but only moments later a massive explosion is heard piercing everyone's ears and soon the air grows extremely cold.

Arch looks to the end of the pitch to see an avalanche falling towards the pitch. With no time to question what's happening everyone runs as far as they can away from the explosion. But they are not fast enough and are soon engulfed in the icy clutches of the explosion.

only then does Arches eyes shoot open "NOO!" he yells.

Clamp soon comes into the room of the ship to see what the yelling was about "having a nightmare arch?"

"No, memories, sometimes those are worse" he mutters rubbing his eyes.

Clamp comes over and puts a comforting hand on his friends shoulder "everything will be alright Arch, with your ideas and my machines well do very good work together you'll see" he finishes as one of his machines explodes slightly behind him as if on cue. And there ship heads into orbit on the frozen planet of Akillian.

Jessie PoV

I shake my head at D'jok thinking 'this is never going to work' and try to stop myself from laughing as i look at him holding up a ridiculous hood

"Come on Jessie it will, she wont recognise me if i'm wearing this" he says certain but he seems to forget a major flaw in his plan.

I just sigh and lay on his bed thinking 'it's not going to end well'.

"I have the deicide, come'on don't you want to know your past and future" that made me sit up quickly

I frown thinking 'of course i do, don't you think i want to know what happened to me, why i'm so scared around other people and so shy, where i got these scars from, where i went for two years and why I haven't spoken since i got back!' but of course i don't say any of this out loud.

I get up and leave before i start to cry but D'jok catches my hand as i'm about to leave "hey wait, i'm sorry i wasn't thinking" he apologises and hugs me. I've never been able to stay mad at my brother, we are twins after all, he's the older one hand he'll be sure to tell you. But thanks to us being twins he can usually tell what i'm thinking and thank goodness for it, he and Tony seem to be the only ones that understand me. Twins have this sort of connection so we basically have conversations even though only one of us is talking

after we stop hugging he puts his disguise on and while he's doing it i find myself tracing the scars on my arms, i have a few white scars everywhere but my least favourite is the one under my right eye, it's the only one i can't really cover up, not that i don't try, i grew my hair extra long to try and cover it but it never really did.

I often find myself spacing out trying to remember things and when D'jok finishes putting on his costume he sees me touching my scars and puts his hand on my shoulder "Hey, your home now with me and i'll never let anything happen to you again, i promised didn't I?" I smile and nod, he always knows what to say.

"okay i'm off to get my future told" and i laugh shaking my head 'your off to get yourself in trouble' i think but he just waved me off and heads downstairs, i follow so i can listen in.

D'jok sits down in front of the glowing glass ball and mai "what exactly do you want to know" she asks. "whats going to happen to me, the rest i already know"

"okay" she says and closes her eyes focusing on the crystal ball that is now hovering in the air but her eyes soon open again and she has a grumpy face "Do you want me to tell you what's going to happen to you? well it's simple, either remove that ridiculous hood and apologize profusely or continue this behaviour and you won't be able to go out for two weeks"

D'jok tries to play it dumb "whats gotten into you?"

"D'jok" she replied sternly "how did you know it was me?" he asks stupidly and i can't help my laughter from coming and come out of my hiding spot. "i'm clairvoyant, you seem to forget"

Im laughing so hard im clutching my stomach 'I knew it wouldn't work' but she looks at me somewhat sternly "consider yourself lucky that i can't punish you too" i just rub the back of my neck. Me and D'jok are twins but after i went missing mai was told she wasn't responsible enough to take care of both of us anymore so i had to go into foster care. Thankfully it was nearby but D'jok wasn't happy, he knew i hated it there so i often sneak out at night and stay in his room. They don't understand me there so they just get angry at me because i won't speak to them.

"Its not fare, i'm the only person whose future you wont read" I raise my hand 'me either' but D'jok continues "You already wont tell me about my past, the least you could do is tell me my future, i'm sure in destined for great things" but at the end of that sentence Micro-ice comes stumbling through the window and falls on top of us, me at the bottom of the pile being crushed.

"howdy maim"he says to mia like that's the normal way to drop in on your friends. "D'jok, Jessie" he greets as he gets up. D'jok get up and holds out a hand to help me up checking if in okay, he's quite protective. "can't you come through the door like everyone else" D'jok says annoyed.

"Oh wow you have doors" he jokes but as two large men run past the window Micro-Ice hides behind me 'Micro-Ice what have you done now?' i think sighing. We head to his house as he explains how he lost the tickets he was meant to sell and how now Bellows men are after him unless he can find them again.

"I don't understand, i must have left them here" Micro-Ice says as he rummaged through his messy room. "how odd that you should lose something in such a neat room" D'jok jokes.

"D'jok i'm not messing around here, if i don't find those tickets i'm in serious trouble" Micro-Ice says slightly panicked.

"You should have thought about that before you got mixed up with those thieves" D'jok says as he takes a sip of a drink he just took of Micro-Ices bed stand.

"If you came here to preach to me you I can do without you" he says grumpily.

I move over to Micro-Ices window and spot footprints leading up to his window. 'D'jok look' i think as i pull on his sleeve and he comes over to me joined by Micro-Ice "It looks like you're not the only one who enters through the window" D'jok says looking at the footprints.

"Those are technosizer 128s like mine" D'jok says "Let me just say that i wasn't the one that stole your tickets" he says holding up his shoe 'obviously' i add in my head.

"Oh that's a relief" Micro-Ice says sarcastically, he is always sarcastic. "I have to recover those tickets or im dead meat"

I smile thinking 'we'll help' but D'jok seems to understand what my smile was saying and asks "We will?" but i hit him on the arm "I mean of course we will". Me, D'jok and Micro-Ice have been best friends forever, we did everything together until i went missing. No one was happier i was back more than those two, we've always looked out for each other. After i came back from who knows where everyone stared at me or looked at me differently because of my scars, D'jok and Micro-Ice were the two of the only few who didn't care and Micro-Ice is like a second brother to me, maybe a younger one.

"We've improved it even more, now it can calculate the speed of the hit like the official balls in the cup" Thran says passing D'jok the new and improved ball. Thran is another one of our close friends, the nerdy one of the bunch, him and his brother Ahito who does nothing but sleep all day, they are very close like me and D'jok.

"It's a little heavy isn't it?" D'jok asks as he kicks the ball up passing it to me and i do some keepy ups.

"it's the device inside, i have to find a way to make it lighter" Micro-Ice just grumpily gets up and leaves "what wrong with him?" Thran asks.

'He's annoyed, as usual' I think kicking the ball up and catching it in my hands to carry it while D'jok says what i'm thinking.

"Can we help him?" Thran aska, he's really nice, always has been, he's always happy and bubbly.

"not really" D'jok replies

"hm as usual" Thran jokes. Micro-Ice is always getting into some sort of trouble.

We follow on behind the grumpy Micro-Ice as we head to the cafe. As we head up the stairs we spot Sinedd playing cards but Micro-Ice stops in his tracks making me bump into him "do you see what i see?" he asks.

I soon catch onto what he's saying, Sinedds shoes match the footprints by Micro-Ice's window. "Nice shoes you've got there Sinedd, and they also leave nice tracks."

"what are you talking about" Sinedd replies not even looking up from his cards

"listen to me sinedd, i'm sure you were the ones who stole my tickets" Micro-Ice says angrily

"tell me when i'm supposed to cry, i don't want to disappoint you" Sinedd jokes

'just give him the tickets back Sinedd' i try to convey crossing my arms in front of him.

"Hmm maybe for you Jessie if you ask me real nice" he says about to stroke my cheek when D'jok catches his hand and hits it away angrily before standing in front of me putting a protective arm in front of me. "I wouldn't if i were you" he says.

As they stare each other down i move nearby where i see Sinead's magnet board and get an idea. 'Not only does he have nice shoes, he also has a nice magnet board' I think to myself before holding it up.

"Give that back to me now"Sinedd shouts coming towards me angrily but D'jok gets in his way again. "Have you always got to have your brother protecting you" Sinedd wines but D'jok laughs "If anything Sinedd i'm protecting you from her"

I smile, he's right. "You're not getting it back until you give Micro-Ice his tickets back"D'jok says catching on to my idea

"can't do anything without your buddies ay Micro-Ice"Sinedd says heading towards Micro-Ice now.

"that's what friends are for sinedd" he smiles like an idiot. Sinedd comes dangerously close but Then comes up alongside Micro-ice for backup.

"okay, okay you win, i'll give you back the tickets tomorrow morning i swear, and if there's a single scratch on that board, you'll be sorry scar face"

That struck a nerve with D'jok as he saw my face fall at the nickname "I suggest you leave before i break the board anyway" D'jok mutters. Sinedd left quickly after that. D'jok comes over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder and i smile at him letting him know i'm okay.

Being twins and all we can kind of have full blown conversations without even opening out mouths. "did you guys fall asleep the match is about to start"" ahito yells waving at us from outside the cafe. We head up the steps, D'jok keeping an arm around me, we would probably be mistaken for a couple if we were not obviously related, both with red hair and green eyes, were just very close, even more so since i got back.

When we reach the top of the stairs Ahito is asleep in the door frame "I'll never fall asleep as fast as he does" D'jok says walking past the snoring Ahito. "Come inside little brother, it's a better place for sleeping".

As we head inside to sit in our usual place to watch the matches i spot Tony sat there waiting for us. Tony is nerdy like thran, he is the one that found me in the snow when i came back and weve been best friends since. I sneak up behind him and jump on his back making him laugh "Hey Jessie!, i saved you a seat" he smiles and we all head over and sit down, me between Tony and D'jok.

When i'm not with D'jok i'm usually with Tony, he's really nice and sweet, we always go magnet boarding together or play video games which i usually lose at, he like D'jok but to a lesser extent seems to understand what i'm thinking, mainly because he takes the time to understand. He's the one that's been working on the ball with Thran, he likes to watch football and look at all the technical stuff but he's doesn't really like playing, he says he prefers using his hands and not his feet.

We watch the game between the shadows and the lightnings, they're D'jok favorite team. I personally like the pirates team. Soon the Lightnings score a goal and they cheer "yes, go Warren!" Micro-Ice's mum brings us a few drinks free thanks to her working there.

meanwhile downstairs Clamp is showing Arch his latest invention which as usual has a few kinks to work out but Arch is thinking about his team he wants to make, he's starting to doubt his chances of bringing football back to Akillian. "just the two of us can't do anything, we need players"

They soon get interrupted "are you Arch?" the large man says

"last time i checked" he replies confused

The mean attack arch and Clamp with electrical staffs and of course this makes quite the ruckus, as they are about to go for another hit D'jok heads downstairs followed by Jessie.

Jesse's PoV

"Gentlemen please, we'd appreciate it if you could beat eachother up in silence, your keeping us from following the match" D'jok wines. I stand next to D'jok with my arms crossed nodding in agreement. The big man Bellow walks towards us and swipes at us with the electric staff and we easily dodge it, the ball that was in my hand is now in the floor, D'jok unconsciously putting a hand in front of me.

"Is that better?" Bellow asks.D'jok just looks at me and smiles, I turn to Bellows men and kick the ball at his face.

"Jessie no" i hear Micro-Ice warn from upstairs.

"Stay out of this little girl" Bellow warns

I just smile and not before passing the ball to D'jok who kicks it at the other man

"oops pardon me sir, the ball seems to have a mind of its own" D'jok jokes as Thran catches the ball on his knee before looking at the ball closely

"you see it works, 100 kilometers per hour" Thran says examining the ball

"we still didn't give it our all" D'jok chuckles

"Micro-Ice are you a part of this" D'jok questions but Micro-Ice just tries to hide "Micro-Ice" he says somewhat sternly

"Well well Micro-Ice, we meet again" Bellow says like a villain in a cliche movie "go get rid of these brats for me" Bellow commands his men

"ready?" D'jok asks looking at me

'ready' i smile

"together then" He says looking forward determined

'always' i think looking at the large men coming towards us

Thran drops the ball and kicks it towards D'jok who kicks it to the wall letting it bounce off and head towards Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice kicks it and it goes a bit high however Tony catches it and smiles at me before throwing it my my allowing me to kick it at the henchman's face. It bounces of his head and then kicks it backwards towards the bar

"Nooo!" Micro-Ice yells seeing it head towards all of the glasses and knowing if a single one breaks his mums in serious trouble but before the ball gets too close Ahito catches it firmly resulting in a small applause. He throws it back to me and i kick it backwards doing a half backflip, the ball bouncing off the wall and hitting all three men in the head.

They seem to give up because they walk of muttering "we'll meet again.

'What a cliche' i joke in my head and Tony seems to think the same thing because he snickers and casually throws an arm over my shoulder.

Once they are finally gone the man they were attacking thanks them "I owe you one kids"

The man looks at me and i become insanely shy again and hide behind D'jok quickly.

"we just don't like to be bothered during a match" D'jok finishes for me after seeing how nervous im getting

"you play well, would you be interested in being part of a club?" he asks which causes a few of us to laugh

"you're funny, football on Akillian is dead and without flux the big teams would clobber us" Micro-Ice says speaking with his head for once.

"well excuse us but we have the end of a match to watch" D'jok says before heading back upstairs with me close behind holding his sleeve

"of course, of course, i understand, go ahead" he finishes

We head back upstairs and sit where we were before "you okay Jessie?" Tony asks slightly worried. I smile letting him know i'm okay.

"Nice catch little brother" Thran says to Ahito

"thanks, do you think Arch noticed?" Ahito asks

"ARCH?!" they yell in unison before running after the well known Akillian football player, i can't believe none of us recognised him!


End file.
